Thermostatic mixing valves are known for the producing of a mixed fluid by combining the supplies of a first (relatively hot) fluid and of a second (relatively cold) fluid. Known arrangements for thermostatic mixing valves generally include a first fluid inlet, a second fluid inlet, a mixed fluid outlet, a mixing chamber, and a thermostatic control device. Known thermostatic mixing valves generally vary the flow rate of at least the first fluid and often also the second fluid, the temperatures, pressures, and flow rates of both of which are typically not known and may vary randomly during operation, to produce a mixed fluid of a substantially constant temperature.
It would be advantageous to provide for a thermostatic mixing valve to allow relatively high flow rates of first, second, and mixed fluids while incurring only relatively moderate pressure drops within the thermostatic mixing valve. It would also be advantageous for a thermostatic mixing valve to automatically shut off flow of at least a hot fluid upon failure of the thermostatic control device. It would further be advantageous to provide for a thermostatic mixing valve which allows for relatively high flow rates with only moderate pressure drops and which shuts off flow of at least the hot fluid.